


What has Life come to?

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: Crossposted on ff [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Anko Family (Hetalia), Attempted suicde, DenNor, Drama, F/M, Heavy topics mentioned off screen, Icelands are twins, Minor death, Relationship between a 15 year old and 20 year old, Romance, Self-Harm, SuFin, Teen Pregnancy, Teen depression, Thoughts of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's parents died, leaving her everything. The money, the mansion, the business. Everything also includes the care of her twin siblings Emil and Erika. Her light depression suddenly hits her harder, making her feel like she's falling down a never ending pit of sadness.</p><p>Hoping life can only get better, her parents wish for her to marry the handsome, rich, high school dropout Matthias Kholer. If that couldn't get any worse, he's five years older, and unintentionally annoys Nora a lot.</p><p>Now Nora has to raise her twin siblings, with her new husband, who gets quite busy with his job, all the whole going to high school, as she refuses to drop out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has Life come to?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy my new series!! It took me like a year to write this, but I forgot it existednfor three quarters of it...

_“What brings you here Nora?”_

_“I think I'm pregnant, but I don't know what to tell him! Help me Tina”_

_“Can you tell me what happened from the start?”_

Nora was screaming while throwing stuff around in a huge fit. She was just informed her parents were in a car crashed and died on the way to the hospital. Too much blood was lost, she was told. Blinded by anger and sadness she grabbed the nearest object to throw. It was her favorite mug. Throwing it as hard as she could in that moment, she broke the mug and the glass window dividing the living room and dining room. The sound of shattering glass woke Nora from her emotion filled state. "No!" Nora barely managed to sob out, voice weak from the screaming. She felt her tears fall endlessly. As each tear fell, her soul fell down deeper in the endless pit that is now her life.

Nora heard her twin siblings cry from their room up the stairs. The twins had heard and felt their sister's pain. Feeling the pain, the twins cried for their sister's sake. Their tears were as endless as their sisters. Instead of trying to help her siblings, Nora cried louder. The only sound anyone could hear in the Bondevik Mansion were the three siblings crying for their dead parents. 

After a night full of crying, Nora skipped school the next day. No one, not even the teachers would care anyways. The only person who might care would be the counselor Tina and her husband Berwald.

Her day was spent in a tiredful daze. She was too tired and lazy to clean up her mess from the previous night. If it weren't for the twins crying, Nora would of forgotten to feed and change them. She never had to do any of that before, as her mother always did all of that. Nora nearly cried in relief when the twins took a nap. Why did Nora's parents have to die and leave her to take care of Emil and Erika? She's too young for this. The teenager started to wonder how much it hurt as her parents died, and whether or not they felt it, and if they knew they were dying. Nora stopped thinking about death, it was far too depressing. Once she realized she had extra time, she went online to look for daycares nearby. She can't look after the twins all the time after all, she did have school to go to. Nora refuses to drop out, as she wants to have a good education after all.

After that day, Nora refused to show her emotion ever again. Not after breaking down, helplessly, and not helping her siblings. Her helpless siblings.

The next day, a Tuesday, Nora changed into her school uniform. She went to the prestige Hetalia Academy, a school for the richest and smartest people there are. She then grabbed her bag, filled with homework she didn't do, and her siblings. Once Nora started walking to the daycare, she got strange, disapproving, looks from strangers. The looks caused Nora to quicken her pace to the daycare. Nora bit her lip in embarrassment from all the looks she's getting. Once she reached the daycare she looked at it again to make sure. "Sunny Daycare" the sign read. It is the correct daycare.

"Hello, are you here to drop off your children young lady?" A cheerful blonde woman asked. Nora could tell the woman thought poorly of the teen. The disapproving look and the fake smile made it obvious.

"Yes, I'm here to drop off my siblings" Nora monotonously told the woman, handing her Emil and Erika. She didn't want to say much right now, as her voice still hurt a little from the crying and screaming that happened two nights previous. The teen tried to sign the twins in.

"Sorry, only the parents can sign the children in or out." The woman tried to stop Nora from signing the paper.Nora smirked as she signed them in.

"I am the guardian while my parents aren't here." Nora's smirk grew bigger when she witnessed the blondes reaction. The blondes false smile faltered at what Nora said, not having a comeback to that. "Bye bye E's,"Nora gave a small smile as she used her nickname for the twins. She left for school, hoping that she made the right choice.

While Nora jogged the kilometre to school, she thought about herself and her siblings. She hoped that she could take care of them as their guardian. She doesn't want them to go to foster care, or grow up under the care of someone where she could never see them again. She has to take care of them, fifteen is not too young to take care of baby twins.

Before Nora realized it she was at her school gates. She rummaged in her backpack for her wallet. Once she found it, she opens it and took out her school ID. She put her ID to the scanner, and it was scanned. Once the scanning was done, a process that took thirty seconds, the school gates opened. A security guard was there, waiting for the gate to open, in a small car to drive students to the school. She got into the car.

The five minute long drive to the school was silent. Once she got to the school, Nora got out and nodded a thanks to the guard. The guard nodded back, completely silent.once Nora entered the school, after scanning her ID again, the bell rang. She rushed to her homeroom instead of putting her stuff in her locker like she would normally do. When she entered the class, she saw a substitute teacher sitting at the desk in the front of the classroom. Nora made a beeline for the back of the class, not wanting any attention. A few minutes after the bell originally rang, the substitute did attendance.

“Nora,” he called. Nora raised her hand, not wanting to bring attention to herself. She knows the whole school heard about her parents sudden death. “Nora?” He called again. Nora raised her hand a little higher. She hoped the sub noticed it this time, but at the same time she hopes he didnt. “I guess Nora’s not here then.”

“I'm here, sir” Nora stood up, gaining the attention of the class. The sub looked at her sternly. Nora looked away with embarrassment. She has never been a person who screams at the world for attention, and she's doing that now.

“Speak up then, going lady.” He scolded Nora, who nodded. She doesn't want to get in trouble. “You can sit down now.” The sub told Nora, who didn't realize she was still standing.

Nora sat down as the intercom came on. “Nora Bondevik to the office, thank you.” Nora signed as she got up and grabbed her bag. She started walking to the office, hoping that the sub doesn't call on her.

“Where are you going?” the sub asked Nora who rolled her eyes and looked at him. She refrained herself from giving the sub a look that claims him to be stupid.

“I was just called to the office, sir, so I'm going there.” She replied monotonously. The sub glared at her as she left and walked absentmindedly to the office. She thought about how she would take care of her twin siblings. The logical part of her brain was telling her she can't even take care of herself, let alone two nine month old twins.

“Nora.” Someone called out to her. The teen looked around to find that Mr. Berwald called her. She widened her eyes in shock. If Berwald was here, then most likely she was going to visit the counselor. 

“What are you doing here Mr. Berwald?” Nora asked all emotions gone, or she hoped. Berwald looked at Nora. Last time he saw the teen she was full of emotion, and was one of the happiest people he knew. Now she's hiding, or trying to hide, her emotions.

I'm bringing you to see the counselor.” Berwald replied. Nora raised an eyebrow in question. The Swede didn't do anything but open the door for Nora, in which she left without acknowledgement. Nora knows she'll have to talk about her parents death.

The walk to the counselor was silent. When they got there Berwald knocked on the counselor door, and there was a short pause. The counselor, Tina, told them to come inside, and Berwald opened the door for Nora. Nora entered and Berwald closed the door leaving her alone with the counselor.

Wait, she wasn't alone with her.there was a man too old to be a student, but too young to be a staff member. She wondered why he looked familiar as she sat as far away as she could from the unfamiliar blond man, whose hair stook up. She glanced over to him again, and he was looking at her. 

“Hello Mrs. Tina.” Nora monotonously greeted as she tried to get comfortable in her spot. The couch was more comfortable than she remembered. Nora glanced at the clock to see school started five minutes ago.

“You know, you can call me Tina, Nora.” The young woman gave the teen a smile. Nora stopped herself from smiling back. All she did was nod, to let the counselor know that Nora heard her. “I heard about your parents, and I'm sorry.” There was a pause, where anyone could feel the depression waving off Nora. “Anyways, I have a letter from your parents. It was written and given to me on the day of their death.” Tina gave Nora a small sad smile, as the teen looked back in confusion. 

She doesn't want to talk about her parents death.

“Why do I need to know about it?” Nora asked, her voice breaking a little. Tina leaned over and grabbed her hands. Nora started tearing up and wiped them away quickly. She can't show emotion. Emotion takes away from what really matters.

“The letters for you.” Tina gave Nora a reassuring smile, who nodded back, as if saying to hand over the letter. Tina gave the unopened letter to the intended person. The teen held the letter as if she didn't know what to do. “You don't have to read it now, if you don't want to. But please read it, preferably soon.” Nora nodded, not trusting her voice.

She hates how her parents died so suddenly.

“You can go now, and if you want, I can drive you home.” Tina told Nora, forgetting that the man, who was silent during their conversation, was still there. Nora realizes she won't be able to concentrate during class if she were to stay, but she doesn't want to skip school either.

She wants to forget about her parents death.

“Thank you.” Nora croaked out, too tired to do anything. By that time the man was tired of being ignored, so he cleared his throat, letting the two females know he was still there. Nora nearly jumped out of her seat, and Tina covered her mouth in guilt.

“Oh I forgot!” Tina gasped in remembrance. “This is Mathias Kholer. Once you read the letter, you'll understand who he is. I think you met him about five years ago. You may not remember it though.” Tina tried to brighten the gloomy atmosphere. It worked, but it didn't brighten Nora's gloomy mood. 

“Hi I'm Matthias, and I went to this school before I dropped out! I remember Tina was a senior when I was a freshman.” Matthias whispered the next part loudly, “Tina smiled a grade or two.” Matthias then started rambling on about how his business blew off and that's why he dropped out. Nora rolled her eyes wanting to get out of there, but her mood brightened a little. So little that it wasn't noticeable to anyone. Nora tapped Tina's knee, her eyes begging to get out of there.

“Matthias!” Tina shouted to Matthias. Her look was scarily innocent. Maybe you can continue your story next time you see Nora.” Tina suggested, but it felt like if someone didn't listen to her something bad might happen. Nora knows Tina well enough to know that she can be the scariest person in the school.

“Kay!” Matthias grinned as his eyes lit up with an idea. “Hey… Can I join you two? I have the week off, and I would like to get to know you better Nora.” Matthias hoped he could go, for he truly wanted to know the teen better.

Tina looked at Nora, silently telling her it's her choice. Nora knew right away what her answer was, but pretended to think about it. “No.” She bluntly replied. She almost regretted it when she saw the man's disappointed face. Nora doesn't know why she regrets it,and instantly blames her emotions.

“Let's go Nora,” Tina sadly gave Nora a sweet smile. She's much different that before her parents death. Before she would of let Matthias come, but she has a good reason for the change. Nora hates the look of pity on the counselor's face, or it looks like pity to the teen.

The two females walked to the elders car, silently, for Nora didn't want to talk. When the two were sitting in the car Tina asked Nora a question. “Where's Emil and Erika?” Nora looked out the window, waiting for Tina to turn on the car first. When the car wasn't turned on, Nora looked at Tina.

“At a daycare…” Nora sighed. She didn't want to tell Tina what happened in the last few nights, in fear of her siblings getting taken away. Nora especially didn't want Tina to know about the night of her parents death. No one would trust her after that. 

“Want me to take care of them tonight, so you can calm down?” Tina asked, worried about the teens health. Nora was about to say no, but she thought about her mental health, and decided it wouldn't be good to look after anyone at that moment.

“Alright.” Nora sighed. She then told her where the daycare was, and Tina drove there. Nora went in and signed them out, saying she has a babysitter now. When they got to Nora's house, Nora left the babies in the car, and left Tina to go back to school. She didn't want Tina to see the mess she hasn't cleaned up from a few days previous. 

When she entered her house, she carefully cleaned up the glass, and went to her room to read the letter.

_Dear Nora,_

_If you're reading this, it means we are dead. I'm sorry. For the past two years we've known someone wanted us dead. Every month we write a new letter and give it to Tina so she can give it to you if we die. We love you, and Erika and Emil very much. And were sorry we left you with the twins. We know you want to take care of them, but social services will say otherwise. We want you to take care of them too, but you are too young._

_You might of looked through the papers by now and saw there was a contract. The contract states that you marry Matthias Kohler when you turn sixteen. If you sign it, the twins will be placed under his care, but we suggest taking a day to think of the pros and cons of marrying him. Knowing you, you'll sign it anyways, but we hope for the best for you._

_We don't know how we die, but we hope you didn't have to witness it. The person who wants us dead is nothing to be worried about. It's just our high school rival. He won't hurt you or the twins._

_There's so much more we want to tell you, but so little room. But know this. We love you. We want the best for you. You don't have to marry anyone if you don't want to. We want you to remember to take care of yourself. Don't let your emotions take over your life, and don't forget about them either._

_With lots of love,_  
_Your parents_

After the reading the letter, Nora cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you think I should continue!!!
> 
> I don't know what I was planning, but I know what I want to do with it...


End file.
